Time Changes Us All, Part Two : Gwen
by Uncontrol
Summary: Gwen discovers that Rot hasn't been left out of all the fun... By Trowa


Gwen glanced into the TV room where Moira was on. She smiled seeing the blonde sprawled out on the couch sleeping soundly, even though the TV was blaring. She walked in and turned off the TV, then found a blanket to toss over her. Mustn't have her catching a cold... She glanced once more around the room before leaving. Walking down the hallway, she peeked her head into Sylvia's room. She was sleeping rather soundly as well, partially due to that tranquilizer Sylvia was hit with during the fight, partially due to the energy she had exerted during the fight, and partially due to the medicine Gwen secretly gave her to help her rest. Well, Gwen knew that it wasn't that much of a secret. Sylvia knew, and would have protested if she didn't want it. However, Gwen was certain that Sylvia wanted to get the rest so she could recuperate as quickly as possible.

Gwen sighed and walked back to the kitchen and frowned at the bread she had been working on. Because she had to drop everything when her teammates returned, the bread had over risen. It was supposed to be beaten down a long time ago. Ruined... she sighed and picked up the dough, tossing it into the garbage. Well...so much for fresh bread with dinner...guess I should go to the store and pick some things up. They will be hungry when they wake up. She walked out to the living area and picked up her purse, then went to the table by the door and wrote a note for the others in case they woke up before she returned. 'Gone to the store, be back soon.'

She walked out the door and locked it behind her. Carefully, she hurried down the steps to the sidewalk below and turned to head towards the closest market which was only two blocks down the road. I should be careful with everything going on. Even more carefully than when she came down the stairs, she extended her sense. It wasn't something she particularly enjoyed doing, and to tell the truth, she wouldn't use them at all if it weren't that she used them for Rot. But times were becoming more and more dangerous and she needed to make sure she would be ok.

Stopping at a road crossing she picked up on a pick-pocket's thoughts. He was two people behind her and was eyeing her purse, thinking she'd be easy because she was a 'foreigner'. Quietly she slipped him a mental message, pointing out a police officer on the other corner. He glanced up and saw him, then quickly turned and headed in the other direction. She smiled to herself and crossed the road when the light changed.

She frowned when she saw how crowded the small store was, and quickly thought for a moment, then grinned to herself. Stepping into the crowded store was like watching Moses part the Red Sea. People didn't even look at her, they just moved out of her way for no apparent reason. With a grin, she went around the store gathering the items she needed to make dinner then headed to the register where there was a slightly long line. She glanced around and figured it would be slightly too obvious to do anything here, so she just stood patiently and waited her turn, which surprisingly wasn't too long of a wait. She paid for the goods and quickly left the store, retuning her senses to check for any danger. None this time.

Pausing at the door to the safe house to dig for the keys, she sensed something and looked up. A chill ran down her spine, something was wrong. Instantly she opened up her senses in search of Moira and Sylvia, who were both soundly asleep still. But there was someone or something else, that shouldn't be there, not in the house per say, but nearby. It was watching her, not only physically but mentally as well. Whoever it was would know the instant she attempted to wake Moira or Sylvia up. It would know the instant she called out for help from someone on the street. It was most likely going to attack her, or at least, that was what she sensed would happen.

No...I won't hurt you a voice said in her head. The voice was neither male nor female, yet at the same time it was both male and female.

Gwen shivered again, How do I know you won't? How can I trust you? I don't know who are where you are or what your intentions are!

You don't.

Gwen frowned, Guess you leave me no choice. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door quickly, dashed inside and shut the door just as quickly behind her, locking it.

Just because I'm out here doesn't mean you are safe. 

She shivered again, but didn't respond. She knew it was right, she'd let Sylvia and Moira know as soon as they woke up. It knew she would do it as well.

See you later, little one... the voice laugh chillingly.

Gwen sagged against the door as she felt it's presence leave. Glancing at the bag of groceries she frowned, she really didn't feel like cooking anymore.


End file.
